the_seekers_chroniclefandomcom-20200215-history
Health and Healing
Health The amount of damage a character can take before they die is reflected by their health points. All forms of damage, unless otherwise stated, deal only 1 damage per source or attack and it doesn’t matter where on your body it hits. Vital Strikes are a special skill that allows someone to strike in just the right way to make the limb unresponsive. They don’t cause any damage to your overall health even if they would cause pain and bleeding. So if someone calls out “VITAL STRIKE” when they hit you, you can’t use that limb but your character doesn’t lose any health points. Unaffected Any Health Points Remaining. Your character may be in pain but can act normally unless another effect says otherwise (i.e. poisons). Walking Wounded 0 Health Points You feel light-headed and on the verge of passing out. Unless you’re a wastelander or an Atlantean , you need support to help you stand or stagger and can’t fight, resist grapples or use a core ability or skill that requires focus. You can use Buffout to act normally for the next 30 minutes while walking wounded but you'll still be in a lot of pain unless you also take PainAway. Dying -1 Health Points You are critically wounded and will start to bleed out -- you will die in 1 minute. You remain conscious and might moan, cry, weep or say some final words. gunfire. Persistent use of the “Stay With Me” skill can extend your bleed count. If a physician performs surgery on you (which takes around 10 minutes), you will be brought back to Walking Wounded but will require a rest (light activities only) for the next 10 minutes or else you’ll drop straight to dying. The bleed out timer stops the moment a physician starts preparing for surgery. NOTE: Surgery brings a dying person back to 0 health points (i.e. walking wounded). The First Aid skill, physician-directed natural healing, Stimpacks or time to heal on one's own is required to return further health points. Dead You can't be killed by being shot with way too many bullets. Death only results from one of a few causes: * Ongoing damage (i.e. poison or radiation). * Remaining within a smoke cloud for a minute after passing out. * Someone attacking you and calling "Slay" while you are dying. * Being hit by a damage-dealing spell ball while on 1 health point (counts as a "Coup de Grace"). * Someone spending several seconds to announce "Coup de Grace" to kill your character in a way that cannot be undone (i.e. beheading). Those with nanite infusions from Immunoboosts or Wastelander glands can be brought back from death within 1 minute of the first three forms of death on the list. Anything that counts as a Coup de Grace can't be undone by any known medical procedure as the body and head are too badly damaged. NOTE: If you can’t safely lie on the ground for medical or terrain reasons, sit or stand to one side with a hand over your head. Healing So now you know that your character can take damage, how do you you heal it? * 1 Health Point heals every 30 minutes naturally for wastelanders or those who are taking twice daily Immunoboost. * 1 Health Point is healed every 10 minutes you receive Physician-directed care. * 2 Health Points can be healed through First Aid or a Stimpack. '''NOTE: '''Atlanteans and other robots can only be "healed" by using electrical or mechanical scrap. Vital Strikes A Vital Strike is a special attack that causes tendon damage or muscular injury that causes the limb to be useless until it is either healed through first aid, biofoam or time. Limbs return to normal functionality after thirty minutes or after they have been treated by someone who has the first aid skill. Category:Mechanics